Amor de otra dimensión
by Luci-sella
Summary: Historia de las ppnkg y los jj-boys creados por bipinkbunny. Todo comienza con minako y shioru...luego seguirán los demás, un sentimiento aparecerá en cada uno de ellos. Podrán estar juntos o sera simplemente un amor prohibido?
1. Chapter 1

**holis aquí con otro fanfic,no podía soportar no escribir esta historia,claro,de o seguir la otra,pero por ahora escribiré esta ^^. Lo admito...me gusta mas las parejas ppnkgz x jj-boys z que PPGZ x RRBZ ...na mentira xD, me gustan todas por igual,en cualquier momento una mas que otras,y mi favorita: kasumi(brute) x shou(bardo). La segunda es minako(brat) x shioru(buddy/bully). Y la tercera obviamente es Moriko(Berserk) x hibiki(benny) (y eso que mi pareja favorita es blossom x brick ._.)**

**Como sea...comenzemos!**

Con Shou en la escuela

-otro día maravilloso,me pregunto donde estará shioru...hibiki me dijo que se fue temprano pero es muy raro de el-suspira- solo espero que este bien...- en eso comenzó a caminar a su salón

Con hibiki

-ya han pasado 2 horas y sin señales de Shioru...donde estas?...- fue detenido de sus pensamiendos cuando sintió alguien atrás,se dio media vuelta y se encontro con- Moriko...

-hola Hibiki- saludo- conque no encuentras a tu hermano eh...-

-Moriko si tu o tus amigas están detras de esto...- fue interrumpido

-ya calmate...YO no ese nada...-repondio- pero no se de mis amigas...-

-osea que...-

-no lo se...talvez Minako este detrás de esto...no la eh visto en una horas-

Hibiki la agarra de los hombros- dime Moriko...DONDE LO TIENEN?!- pregunto/grito

-valla,con que te preocupas por el...y no se donde esta,ni me interesa...- respondió como si nada

-Moriko se que tu sabes algo de es...!- iba a responder pero ella se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

- ya te lo dije...yo no se nada!-respondió y se fue dejando a un Hibiki un poco roborizado

-maldita powerpunk...- susurro hibiki y se dirijio al salon en donde debería estar shou

Entro y hay se encontraba shou en su asiento,el se acerco al azabache

-¿hibiki sucede algo?- pregunto shou preocupado por la cara de su hermano- ¿porque estas sonrojado?-

-¿q-que...? No lo estoy, cambiando de tema,hable con Moriko...-

-¿¡Que paso?! ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡¿Ella y tu...?!- preguntaba preocupado el ojivede

-no tranquilo...me dijo que posiblemente Minako sepa porque Shioru no esta,y que talvez este con el- dijo hibiki serio haciendo que su hermano se preocupara mas

- tenemos que ir a buscarlo! Ella te dijo algo?- pregunto

- no...dice que no tiene ni idea...pero no se...tu podrías hablar con Kasumi?- le preguntó

-¿q-que?...¿quieres que valla a hablar con ella?...- pregunto con nerviosismo el ojiverde

-y pues claro- le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio- ¿porque estas tan nervioso?- pregunto serio

- ¿que? Yo ¿nervioso? Jajaja n-no...- respondió aun mas nervioso

- como digas...pero que no se te olvide hacerlo,necesitamos saber lo mas pronto posible donde esta Shioru, y le diré a Jomo sobre esto- dicho eso saco su cominucador

-e-estas seguro que deveriamos contarle a papá?...- pregunto el oojiverde- y que tal si se enoja?-

-no lo creo,entenderá- comienza a marcar- me voy al baño así nadie me molesta,no olvides tu parte!- dijo el pelirojo y se fue al baño. Porque si alguien viera que esta hablando con el mismisimo jomo momo, eso causaría sospechas en el

El ojiverde suspira- bien Shou...p-puedes hacerlo...- se dijo así mismo

Con hibiki

- ¿Que sucede Hibiki?- preguntó jomo que estaba en la vídeo llamada

- vera, al parecer una de las powerpunks tiene a Shioru y por eso desapareció tan temprano

-me lo suponía,no responde a sus llamadas- comienza a pensar- tienen idea de donde pueda estar?-

-estamos en eso-

Con Shou

-aquí vamos... Kasumi!- grito

- ah? ¿Que quieres Shou?- pregunto Kasumi

- mi hermano descubrió que tu amiga capturó a mi hermano,y quiero saber en donde esta- le dijo un poco serio

-pues la verdad no tengo ni idea...pero solo se,que ella no lo capturo-

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto comfundido

-de que tu hermano en realidad...fue por su propia cuenta-

-no,eso no es verdad...shioru nunca...-

- pues así es...eso es todo lo que diré ahora dejame en paz!- le grito y se fue

- n-no...shioru nunca seria capaz...lo se...debe estar hechizado o algo...le dire a Hibiki- en eso se va corriendo y encuentra a su hermano en el pasillo- Hibiki!-

- ¿conseguiste información? ¿Kasumi te dijo algo?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

- algo asi...me dijo que shioru se fue por su propia cuenta...- le dijo un poco apenado

- no es posible...-

-eso mismo me dije...-

**Hasta hay! XD me quede sin inspiración QnQ, para los que no entiendan, los personajes son de bipinkbunny que aparecen en su cómic Onlyne Z que es una continuación de las PPGZ, se los recomiendo ^^**

**Para que no se quejen aquí algunos adelantos**

**- pero que...?!-**

**- la esfera de pesadillas tubo éxito...-**

**- lista la fase 1... mañana comienza la fase 2-**

**- se están corpotando muy extraño...-**

**- Kasumi?...-**

**- que haces...?!-**

**- no me pasa nada...-**

**- no puedo hacerte esto...-**

**Ok,estos adelantos no son solo de el siguiente capitulo,es mas creo que ninguno son del siguiente ._.**

**Como sea xD ¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**sep,lo se,eh dejado esta historia en el olvido...es que me quede sin ideas...pero ahora mi inspiración volvió y estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo :3**

**Recuerden,estos personajes son pertenencia de bipinkbunny**

**Ahora si, comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>Mientras eso ocurria en una bobeda abandonada estaban Shioru y Minako.<p>

- y enserio,¿como puedes soportar a tus hermanos? yo apenas puedo estar con mis amigas...-

- no lo se- respondió el rubio- pero en cerio me artan, sobretodo Shou-

- y yo no puedo soportar a Moriko dándonos ordenes,es mas, se hace la líder! Si yo y Kasumi le decimos que no hay ningún líder pero igual no hace caso!-

-es un caso perdido- dijeron a dúo,luego se vieron y comenzaron a reir

Segundos después Minako paro de golpe y quedo con cara de O_O

- hey pasa algo?- pregunto Shioru

- reiste...nunca te oído reír desde que te conozco...-

- si...es que siempre con mis hermanos serca como que no me dejan divertirme. En cambio ahora que estoy en paz me siento mas...-

-relajado?-

- si, se podría decir-

- si...yo también me siento hací mientras no estoy con Moriko y Kasumi...- dijo la rubia y luego bostezo- en serio nos levantamos muy temprano para venir aquí...-

Shioru también bostezo- si, pero creo que se dieron cuenta...ñe, no son tan listos para buscar aquí, ni siquiera hibi...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Minako se quedo dormida en su brazo-...

* * *

><p>Mientras en la escuela, estaban los otros 2 jj-boyz pensando en donde podría esta Shioru<p>

- en el parque?- pregunto Shou

- no lo creo- respondió Hibiki

- en la cancha de football?

- el ya no va hay...-

- bueno,ya me eh quedo sin ideas- dijo Shou decepcionado de no saber donde estaba su hermano. Estornudo **(recuerden,en Japón dicen si uno estornuda es porque están hablando mal de el/ella xD)**

-Kasumi no dijo en donde puede estar?- pregunto el jj-boy mayor

- no,no dijo nada de eso, solo dijo que Minako podría estar con el...-

...DING!

-Minako!- gritaron ambos

- ok, creo que ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo el azabache

- espero que no estés fantaseando eh...-

- eh...no...-le respondió nervioso- solo pensaba que si Minako esta con el tal vez le este haciendo algo malo...?-

- eso pienso yo...pero en donde pueden estar? En la casa no creo-

- pero y si volvió?...- le dijo con todo dudoso

- puede ser- miro el reloj- faltan menos de media hora para que termine la escuela, de seguro Shioru esta en casa-

- eso es lo que espero-

* * *

><p>De nuevo con Shioru y Minako los vemos a ella durmiendo con la cabeza apollada en el hombro de shioru y este con la cabesa apoyada con la de su amiga<p>

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo y se vieron sonrojandose un poco

Shioru saco su comunicador de jj-boy y vio la hora, ¡faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que terminaran las clases de sus hermanos!

-oye - le mostró su comunicador- tenemos que irnos antes de que nos busquen!

Esta se sorprendio al ver la hora. Se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y ayudo a su amigo a hacer lo mismo

- cuando al la misma hora?- preguntó el rubio

- el...-comenzó a pensar Minako- Jueves- respondió

- ok- estaba a punto de irse pero sintió que lo agarraban del brazo

- espera...- dijo y Shioru se puso en frente de ella

Esta comenzó a hacercarse al rostro del chico, el entendió y también comenzó a hacercarcele. Cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labio en un apasionado beso

"Porque la estoy...besando?...aunque...no me interesa ahora..." pensó el rubio

" No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, estoy besando a un JJ-Boy...si mis amigas se enteraran..." pensó la rubia

Se separaron por falta de aire. Estaban rojos. Nunca pensaron que arían eso...

Shioru simplemente se fue corriendo pero antes dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia ruborizandola mas

- q-que acabamos de hacer?- pregunto al aire Minako

* * *

><p>Con Shioru regresando a la guarida de Jomo. Aun seguía rojo pero no demaciado como antes. No entendía todavía que paso hay...y no sabia si ir de nuevo hay el jueves<p>

Cuando llego abrió la puerta sigilosamente para que nadie escuchara. Entro. Pero sus hermanos y Jomo estaban hay viéndolo serio, incluso Shou.

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay quedo mi imaginación xD. Espero que les aya gustado este cap, creo que saque a Shioru y Minako de sus personalidades reales pero...ñe...para algo están los fanfics no?<strong>

**Aviso que en el cómic (onlyne Z) ellos si son amigos, aunque Minako siga siendo mala, son amigos...o algo...**

**También lo mas probable es que vayan al mundo/dimensión de las PPGZ, pero eso sera mas adelante.**

**Nos vemos! Espero Reviews :3**


End file.
